striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Ring
The Military Ring (ミリタリーリング), also called the Military Area (軍事エリア), is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider. Story An expression of brutalism and industrial design on a grand scaleCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #05: Military Ring, the Military Ring was built by gathering the best technology at the disposition of Meio's ArmyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #05: Military Ring to serve as the army's headquarters and staging ground under General Mikiel's management. This compound is surrounded by a perimeter wall of electric fences, which forbids entrance to any intruder, and includes three main buildings: the Military Fortress, a large fort storing the army's weaponry and vehicles; the Prison Facility, a high-security prison where specific rebels or "heretics" are incarcerated; and the Military Headquarters. Most of these locations are equipped with hidden defenses, turrets and a variety of anti-personnel traps, all coming from Mikiel's private weapon collectionCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #19: Strider JingeiCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #22: Strider Shinden. Due to this, no intruder who has infiltrated the complex has escaped alive. Hiryu infiltrates the Military Ring following his battle with Pei Pooh and Nang Pooh. Crossing over the perimeter wall, Hiryu makes his way across the Military Fortress until he is challenged by Solo, who has just accepted the contract to kill him. After defeating the bounty hunter, Hiryu reaches Meio's Tower and finds its entrance locked. Following the lock's energy trace throughout the prison, he meets with The Prisoner, who tells him to find the Black Marketer. Abandoning the prison through its Gauntlet area, Hiryu left for the Underground. Layout Perimeter Wall (城塞, Fortress) The Military Fortress' outside perimeter, formed by several parking spaces used by the army's Sovkhoz tanks, all surrounded by large electric fences. The area is rather straightforward, being a linear path through a fenced area with a few blocking walls and platforms on the way. The area ends in the first room after the Fortress' entrance gate, where an Ognemet awaits. In the Japanse version, the final stretch of this area (including the gate) and part of the upper floor (including Solo's boss room) are listed as an unique area: Military Area - Fortress Exterior (軍事エリア 城塞外部) Lower Military Zone (軍事エリア 城塞下層, Military Area - Fortress Lower Tier) The lower area of the Military Fortress, covering the complex' first two floors, filled with weapon lockers. The floors are simple areas filled with enemy Troopers, connected by long ascending shafts. The narrow shafts have powerful hydraulic pistons which can push Hiryu off the walls violently, so it requires precise timing to move in-between them. Upper Military (軍事エリア 城塞上層, Military Area - Fortress Upper Tier) The upper section covering the final three floors and the balconies. The area starts with a wider shaft Hiryu must ascend through. The shaft is equipped with pistons at both walls, but it also has platforms in the middle to stand on. The second half of the shaft has PNUT enemies and several turrets installed on the walls. The top floor is connected with the exterior by a long, vertical corridor filled with Wall Crawlers, turrets and flamethrowers. Weapon lockers can be seen in these floors as well. Hiryu faces Solo in the exterior area of the Fortress. Upon defeating him and acquiring the Reflect Cypher, he must deal with two electric fences activated when he backtracks through the fortress, which can only be deactivated by using the Reflect Cypher on turrets found behind them. Some doors are also unlocked, including one leading into the Skiff parking area where an Eagle Perch can be used. Military Prison (プリズン, Prison) The high-security prison for rebels and those who disobeys Grandmaster Meio. Hiryu arrives at the entrance and, after dealing with a few Troopers and a red Bulava, enters the prison through a service elevator. The Prison is divided into four Cell Blocks each with a three-tiered set of prison cells. Hiryu enters Cell Block 4, setting off the Security System, and meets with The Prisoner for the first time. Some of the Cell Blocks require the Plasma Catapult to be accessed. The Gauntlet (処刑場, Execution Site) A series of underground arenas where prisoners are executed by being forced to fight for their life. The whole area is under a computer-run test program which gathers combat data from the Troopers and robots involved. Each of the seven arenas covers different enemy arrangement, including Military PNUT units, advanced Military Troopers and red Bulava KZ-7. Connecting the arenas together are long zig-zagging corridors serving as obstacle courses, filled with pistons and crushing traps. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Military Trooper * Military PNUT * Bulava KZ-7 (red model) * Ognemet * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Wall Crawler * Flamethrowers * Solo Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Military_Ring_Map.png|In-game map (item location) StrHD_military_perimeter_walls.png|Perimeter Wall StrHD_military_fortress.png|Fortress Interior StrHD_solo_volcano.png|Fortress Exterior (Solo's Boss Fight) StrHD_military_prison.png|Military Prison StrHD_military_cells.png|Prison's Cell Block References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas